


Neurochemical Con Job

by orphan_account



Series: Holtz-Busters (Holtzbert fanfiction) [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Relationship Discussions, another heatwave fic, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A hot night on the roof





	

It was a sweltering night in New York. Too hot for proper beds, for apartments. To hot to be inside. Just hot enough to enjoy lounging on the station roof watching the sunset with your girlfriend. 

They talked about nothing in particular. Childhoods, projects, their jobs. Light stuff only meant to pass the time.

Until Holtz said something and the mood came crashing down around them. 

“I'm sorry?” Erin propped herself up on one elbow to look into Holtz’s face. “Did you just say that you don't believe in love?” 

Holtz grinned. “So you are awake. And you can hear correctly.” 

“Still waiting on an explanation.” 

Holtz sighed, “Love. The word, I mean is heavy.” Her words were halted, she was nervous. But she didn't stop, just kept going doing her best to not make eye contact. “I love you. And by the hitch in your breath is proves my point. It's heavy. But all it is is chemicals, and synapses firing. And damn, Erin Gilbert do you make my synapses fire.” 

There wasn't much talking after that. Unless talking constituted the shrieks of horror when Patty and Abby came to join them on the roof.


End file.
